USUM010
is the 4th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 2 (USUM). Synopsis Sun attempts to hold off Necrozma, who is bent on consuming with the world's light. However, he is warned if it stops fighting, the Ultra Recon Squad's mission to return light to the Ultra Megalopolis would fail. Though with the Beast Ball on the way to capture Ultra Necrozma, the being defeats Zygarde and captures Sun. Chapter Plot On Akala Island's Grand Resort, Acerola and Tapu Lele battle the Ultra Beasts. She looks at the horizon, witnessing the sunrise. Much to her shock, she actually sees two suns: one from the island and one coming from the sea. In fact, on Mt. Lanakila, Zygarde falls down, while Necrozma shines with a bright light, and utters the word "light". Samson Oak, who is wearing shades, is amazed, and tells Sun that Necrozma is splitting itself into pieces, and its appearance changes into a shining dragon. Sun wonders if this is Necrozma's true form, but a voice denies. Sun sees Dulse, who is kneeling down. The latter explains he never witnessed Necrozma's transformation like this one before. Sun is surprised, since Necrozma did fall when Dulse fell atop of it. Dulse replies he didn't do anything: he just fell while waiting for someone to rescue him from the Ultra Deep Sea. Zygarde stands up, and Sun urges it to continue the battle against Necrozma. Zygarde confronts Necrozma, who grasps it with its claws, and takes it up mid-air. In the sky, Necrozma flashes out a bright light, causing Zygarde to fall down. Just as it seems Zygarde will fall down on Sun and Samson, it extends its limbs to prevent getting the two guys getting crushed, then emits a beam out of its chest to strike back at Necrozma. Necrozma gets hit, while Zygarde flies up to attack it. Samson is surprised to see Zygarde able to fly, while Sun is a bit annoyed it didn't show this ability sooner. Phyco, Soliera and Zossie arrive to Dulse on Naganadel, asking him if he's all right. Phyco believes Dulse fell down because of the item he held. Sun asks Phyco to elaborate, who reminds they did work together with Aether Foundation to return the light to the Ultra Space. They gathered some Ultra Aura-related items and had taken them to the Ultra Megalopolis to investigate. One of the items was missing, and Dulse shows on a device a picture of an odd-shaped Z-Crystal. Samson Oak recognizes it to be a Z-Crystal, and Sun shows one of them. He shows his Z-Ring, and realizes it has changed its appearance. He looks suspiciously at Zossie, who denies they had anything to do with it. Soliera suspects it is because of his arrival to Alola, or the time spent in Ultra Space that changed his Z-Ring. Sun does not care either way, and reminds how brighzt Necrozma has become. He reminds this is what they came for, and urges them to take it back to the Ultra Space. Phyco, however, denies. He exclaims this form is even superior that of the original Necrozma, and this is its Ultra form. Phyco believes Necrozma assumes this form to fight a strong foe during a battle. Samson Oak remarks that transformation is similar to that of Mega Evolution, while Sun sees if they stop fighting, Ultra Necrozma will revert to its original form. Suddenly, Nanu and Rotom arrive, and the latter states they can't be sure of that. Sun recognizes Nanu as the old man, to which Samson corrects him as Ula'ula Island Kahuna. Rotom shows two options: either Ultra Necrozma stops fighting and consumes the world's light, or it simply will get consumed by its impurities, become dark once more and be unable to move. The Ultra Recon Squad exclaims it is why they need to capture Ultra Necrozma into a Ball, and the four of them will heal its injuries and have it reverted to its original form. Phyco is a bit frustrated, considering Lusamine messed up the Beast Balls needed to capture it. Nanu thinks for a bit, and has a possible solution. To achieve that, he asks Sun and Zygarde for help. Sun remarks they will acquire some Beast Balls; Nanu goes off to contact someone, and asks of Sun and Zygarde to stall Ultra Necrozma in the meantime. Sun braces Zygarde, and has it use Thousand Arrows, which hits Ultra Necrozma's wings to make it unable to fly. As Necrozma starts falling down, Zygarde uses Thousand Waves to affect its legs. The ground shakes, and hits Ultra Necrozma. Zossie is in distress to see the Blinding One getting hurt like this, but Phyco asks her to perservere - all for its sake. Suddenly, a portal opens, linking Alola to the Ultra Megalopolis. There, Solgaleo, who is hurt, wakes up, while Lunala, who is lying on Mt. Lanakila, wakes up, too. A balloon, in which Looker and Anabel are flying in, reach Ula'ula Island. Anabel nearly collapses, but remarks unlike her, who has rested for six months, Sun has arrived and is fighting already. Looker claims that she has been in the Ultra Space way longer than he has, and she has suffered a lot more damage, too. Anabel smiles, stating she has gained some abilities because of that. She takes off her glove, showing a Beast Ball they have to deliver quickly. Elsewhere, Zygarde has bound Ultra Necrozma to the ground. Sun asks Nanu about the Beast Balls, and Nanu replies they should come here soon. Suddenly, a light is glowing from the ground. Zossie warns this is "Photon Geyser", a name Sun questions. The light strikes Sun and Zygarde, and the latter collapses into hundreds of cells. As Sun screams Zygarde's name, he gets taken by Ultra Necrozma. Just as Sun fears for the worst - that the light will be devoured by Ultra Necrozma - a dark figure appears, heading straight for Ultra Necrozma. Debuts Pokémon *Dhelmise (Acerola's) *Necrozma (Ultra Form) Move *Thousand Arrows *Thousand Waves *Photon Geyser Item *Z-Power Ring Gallery Category:Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon volume 2 chapters